wings_of_fire_is_awesomefandomcom-20200214-history
Glen's OCs
Description (Bluetail) Appearance Bluetail is a small RainWing, preferring to have bright, optimistic colours swirling across his scales. He likes to experiment as well, trying different patterns and themes with each passing day. Bluetail often wears a twist of flowers around his forearm. Several small scars line his talons - a reminder of his time as an adolescent carpenter - and he likes to show these off to others, thinking that they make him look tough. Speckled across the edge of his left wing are several small venom scars. Personality Bluetail is an artistic and intuitive dragon, but also disorderly and impractical. When set on a task he can be persistent and determined, but outside of his focus he is often forgetful or undependable. Although he is a generally kind dragon towards others, he tends to be oblivious to their feelings, being happy in his own personal bubble. Many see him as eccentric, but this is mostly due to his largely independent attitude, going about tasks in his own unique way. Bluetail is easily excited and persistent, observing a 'bigger picture' outside of the box. History Bluetail was hatched in the rainforest. He never learned who his parents were, but he decided that this didn't matter: after learning that Curlew was his cousin, they formed a close brother-sister bond, and the two were inseparable from the start. They were both outsiders - Curlew because she was a hybrid, and Bluetail because of his obvious eccentricity. While Bluetail was largely indifferent to the mutterings about him, Curlew was more vulnerable, and she opted to leave the rainforest in search of a more tolerant environment. Although he was reluctant to leave, Bluetail decided that he couldn't leave his surrogate sister to explore the rest of Pyrrhia on her own. They left in the dead of night and began to make their way across the Claws of the Clouds Mountains, towards Possibility. While Curlew took on healing, Bluetail became a shopkeeper - a tedious, boring job for someone who itched to design and create art. Work in progress Relationships Curlew Bluetail loves Curlew and sees her as the closest thing he has to a sister. When in need of someone to talk to he always turns to her, and he loves both showing and giving her artwork and sculptures. Storm-Petrel Storm-Petrel is Curlew's mate, and Bluetail was at first hostile towards him, thinking that he wasn't 'good enough' for Curlew. However, once Storm-Petrel saved Curlew's life from a battalion of SandWing soldiers, Bluetail decided that the former war general wasn't so bad. ---- Description (Anaphalis) Appearance Anaphalis is an IceWing, with snowy white scales and ice blue eyes. Her talons are silver, though often stained with ink, and she is always seen wearing the same moonstone bracelet - a gift from her beloved, Chelone. Being a travelling merchant, Ana pulls her wares by cart, or carries them in a rucksack that she slings over her shoulder. Many of these wares are either crafted with her own talons or supplied by various doners. Ana is also a skilled goldsmith, although gold is hard to come by, especially with the end of the War of the SandWing Succession. She had to give up her career in order to survive, but is often found tinkering with the few gold coins that she recieves. Personality Ana is a normally calm, unruffled dragon, hardworking but gullible. She doesn't like taking risks and 'sees the good in everyone,' enjoying public contact and working with others. Ana is anxious to please others and has been known to make poor, hasty decisions - she often has to compromise her own morals for the sakes of others. Being somewhat of a hypochondriac, Ana is also attention-seeking and afraid of being alone. History Ana was hatched in the Ice Kingdom, along with her twin sister, Chaffinch. She was born in the most impoverished of families, to a father who always found something wrong with her and a mother who was belligerent and unkind. It was under these circumstances that Ana and Chaffinch formed a special bond. After their mother fell ill and their father remarried, they were inseparable. So when Ana's father cast her out, Chaffinch followed, and the two travelled to Possibility. Work in progress Relationships Chaffinch Ana is close to Chaffinch, mainly because her twin was the only one who was really there ''for her. She had lived a very sheltered, isolated life, and so Chaffinch was the her one and only confidante for the longest time. ''Goldfinch Ana didn't hate Goldfinch as much as Chaff did, but she did harbour some resentment for her half-brother. She never took it into action, however, keeping it confined to cold looks and long periods of silent treatment. ---- ''Description (Moonbeam) 'Appearance' Moonbeam is a pale blue IceWing, usually dripping with silver jewellery and glittering with what seems like thousands of tiny gemstones. She's taller than the average IceWing but just as lean, and her scales are laced with a number of ragged scars. One in particular stretches across her face, starting from her left temple and ending at the base of her jaw - a reminder of a particularly vicious fight between her and a SandWing guard. 'Personality''' Moonbeam is short and to the point. She has a brisk demeanour and wears her jewellery like armour, trying to ward off unfriendly eyes by making it appear as if she's tough, rich and powerful. While slightly insecure, Moonbeam tends to be haughty and condescending, looking out for no one but herself. Category:Characters Category:Content (GlenDusk) Category:IceWing Characters Category:Females Category:RainWing Characters Category:Males